This application requests funds to meet the short- and long-term goals of The Rockefeller University's improvement of the centralized laboratory animal program. Funds are requested for three major projects, each of which has substantial implications for animal health. They include the installation of a proximity card-reading room access system, provision of a motion-sensitive evening room light over-ride system, and installation of ventilated racks housing animals in microisolator cages. Restrictive room access will provide a higher level of biosecurity, reduce opportunities for inadvertent room contamination, and serve as a monitoring device to adjust room sanitation schedules. Motion-sensitive light over-rides will use an evening red light system to minimize the impact of intrusion on nocturnal cycles, thus maintaining animals in a more physiological state. The ventilated caging increases microenvironmental safety through HEPA-filtered supply air, reduced in-cage noxious gas accumulation via increased air changes, and allows for more efficient housing. The latter system will also accommodate animals from a satellite facility while a new central facility is under construction.